All I Want For Christmas
by Twin Psychos
Summary: A holiday double wammy! First, Thanksgiving with the BladeBreakers and Tenshi's friends. Then, a fun filled and heartfelt Christmas in the depths of winter. Join in the fun, friendship, thanksgiving, holiday spirit, and love. KaiOC ReiOC TalaOC
1. Turkey Day Race!

**All I Want for Christmas**

**By Mishi-chan **

**A/N: I'm back again! I've been doing a whole bunch of other holidays besides Christmas, so I figured since last year I did Halloween, this year I'm gonna do Thanksgiving. Thus here I am! I hope you all enjoy this one; I tried to make it more of a humor one-shot instead of my usual drama. XP So, here we go! Yes, I know I'm extremely late for Thanksgiving, but it was necessary to set up the Christmas one, so it's going to be part one of Christmas! XD**

**A song that I found as inspiration for writing this was BoA's new single: Love Letter. It has nothing to do with autumn, but to me it just… fit. Weird, I know. But stranger things have been revealed to me in stranger ways. NOW ONWARD!

* * *

**

Autumn. November. It was the time of the falling leaves and shifting winds. The autumn sun dulled in the afternoon sky. Gold lined the clouds hanging in the waning air. Leaves of brown and red fluttered to the ground. Peace and serenity were drifting on the fall breeze.

Tenshi hugged her jacket closer to her skin. The wind pierced her body. "I'm freezing my finagers off!" she cried, suppressing the urge to shiver as another gust brushed by. The male walking alongside her shot her a questioning brow.

"Finagers?" Kai repeated. Tenshi nodded.

"Finagers. I'm so cold I can't pronounce my words right!" she informed him. Clad in a pair of hip-hugger jeans, Tenshi wore a fitting jean-jacket with the kanji for 'phoenix' on the back in white. Her chestnut hair was tousled in the breeze, her icy-blue bangs playing around her face. Over the past year or so, her hair had gotten a mind of its own, now curling into a few spirals halfway down from her head. It added a touch of elegance and maturity to her face. However, the vibrancy in her chocolate orbs remained the same through the years.

Kai smirked. Pulling a hand from his pocket, he wrapped it around Tenshi's shoulders and pulled her close. "There: is that better?" he whispered into her ear. As they walked along, Tenshi snuggled closer, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Much," she reported. Looking up at her boyfriend, Tenshi pouted. "Why the heck are we out in this cold to begin with?" she added as an afterthought.

Kai couldn't resist rolling his eyes. "Mr. Dickinson wanted to see me about a charity tournament. You didn't have to come, Ten."

Sarcasm was all he got in return. "Oh, and sit around watching Tyson yell at the American football games? I don't think so," she scoffed. Ever since they had wired their T.V. to get international channels, Tyson had fallen head over heels the sport known as 'football' to America. To Tyson it was a brutal game of manliness. To Tenshi it was a game of who gets a broken bone first. Both views were widely accepted. Grinning, Tenshi looked upwards to meet Kai's eyes. "So, is the team doing the charity tournament?" she inquired. Kai nodded.

"It would be a chance to practice in a competition setting before World Championships," he reasoned. He heard his girlfriend sigh exasperatedly from the confines of his arm.

"Can't you think of the **real** reason for doing this? Like, I don't know, raising money for the Children's shelter?" she reprimanded. "Honestly, does practice and training always have to take first place on your list of priorities?"

Kai stopped walking, halting Tenshi. He turned her to face him, his crimson eyes boring into her chocolate-drop eyes. Putting his forehead to hers, he smirked. "Do I need to remind you who really takes number one?" Kai said in his husky tone. Tenshi smiled and moved her face upwards to meet his lips. The sweet sensation lasted a moment before she pulled her mouth away.

"I think I can guess."

"And I think I can PUKE!" another voice interrupted. Tenshi rolled her eyes agitatedly and Kai grunted. Breaking apart, they both faced Tyson, who stood at the gates of the Kinomiya dojo. Apparently they had stopped right outside. Tyson's face was contorted into an expression of disgust. "Do you two really have to do public displays of affection?" he snorted.

Tenshi crossed her arms defiantly. "Well, it was a PRIVATE display of affection until someone came outside…."

"He counts as being public?" Kai commented with a smirk. Tenshi chuckled and Tyson glared darkly at his friends.

"Funny." Tyson rolled his eyes. Another gust of wind rustled by and Tenshi shivered.

"How about we go inside? You know, where it's warm?" she suggested, holding her arms to retain heat. Kai nodded and led her inside, Tyson lagging after with exasperation. Once they stepped across the threshold, Tenshi immediately felt the effects of the heating. Kicking her shoes off at the door, she slipped off her jean-jacket to hang by the door. An icy baby-T was on underneath as her shirt. Her silver choker that she had gotten from Christmas glistened around her neck and her winged earrings on her ears.

Kai slipped his shoes off and moved to follow after Tenshi when Tyson stopped him. "Oh, and Kai?" he called out. Both looked back at him in response. "Your dad called here while you lovebirds were out," Tyson reported, passing on the message. Kai and Tenshi looked at each other quizzically. Walking into the kitchen, Kai picked up the phone to dial. He waited impatiently as the dial tone morphed into a ringing. Tenshi stepped in after him and slipped up onto the counter by Kai, watching with curious eyes. She dangled her legs over the side of the counter and kicked them around absentmindedly. Kai shot her a glance when someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered cheerfully. Kai could hear the smile in his father's voice.

"You called."

It was more of a statement than a question. Tenshi rolled her eyes and hit Kai's arm with her foot. Getting his attention, she mouthed to him 'be nice!'. Rolling his eyes, Kai turned his attention back to the phone.

"Kai! I didn't expect you to call back!" Mr. Hiwatari laughed. His tone was jolly and so unlike his son's.

"Is there a reason you called, Dad?"

Tenshi glared and kicked her boyfriend again. Before he could do anything, she had hopped off the counter and into the other room. Kai's eyes lingered on the kitchen exit; she was up to something. But once again, his father continued, so he was distracted.

"As a matter of fact, yes," the elder Hiwatari proceeded happily. "Thanksgiving is in tomorrow and I wanted to know if you were available for Thanksgiving dinner." Kai just stood there in silence, listening. "Of course Tenshi can come along, if that's what you're worried about. I just wanted to know if we could celebrate it this year—like a family."

Kai's brow was furrowed in thought. From his father's point of view, it would be something a family should do together. But there was a complication with that plan…

"Moshi-moshi, Mr. Hiwatari!" a feminine voice chirped over the telephone line. Kai had to resist smacking himself. Why did Tyson have to have two phones in his house?

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come…" he mumbled under his breath.

"That's ANGEL, to you, Kai!" Tenshi scolded over the phone in the living room. The couple heard Kai's father chuckle over the phone lines. "So you were talking about me, ne?" she jested.

"Actually, I was wondering if you and Kai wanted to come here for Thanksgiving dinner."

Silence filled the air. Kai could imagine how Tenshi's smile probably just dropped. To spare her from answering, Kai spoke up. "We already have plans—a couple friends are coming to visit from the States and we're celebrating with the team."

More silence. Tension rose. Mr. Hiwatari's sigh echoed over the phone. "Well, if you two are already busy—"

"You can come over here and celebrate with us!" Tenshi interrupted. Kai stiffened and marched around the corner to the living room to look at his girlfriend incredulously. She grinned cheekily. "The more the merrier right? I mean, if we're already going to have a dinner planned here, what's one more person?" she finished, staring Kai straight in the eye. Her chestnut orbs bore into his crimson eyes, pleading.

Kai released a breath and nodded to Tenshi. "What do you say, Dad?" he queried. The atmosphere shifted abruptly to one of happiness. Tenshi's grin lit like the sun, hanging up her phone to give Kai and his father some space to negotiate. With her grin on her lips, Tenshi walked out of the room. Kai's eyes lingered on her retreating figure, tuning back into his conversation. He stayed on the phone a few minutes longer to give his father details. Then his father sought a different topic.

"Kai, I know we've talked about this before, but are you sure about—?"

"Dad," Kai stopped him, in case Tenshi was waiting on the other line undetected. "I have never been more sure about anything in my life."

A pregnant pause hung between lines. Then there was a sigh of joy. "Alright then, Kai. Because you have to be sure of this kind of thing; there's no turning back."

"I know, Dad. I know."

"Then I'll just see you tomorrow." Farewells were exchanged and the conversation ended. After hanging up, Kai moved through the dojo searchingly. When he heard a loud 'THUD!' and an irritated growl resound from a nearby room, he knew he'd found her. Sliding open the door, Kai's crimson eyes found Tenshi buried under futons. Her chestnut hair was sprawled out around her and Tenshi's eyes were narrowed. Kai stood over her, brow quirked with an amused expression.

"Apparently 'put the futons away' translates to 'throw and stuff them in the closet' in Tyson-speak!" Tenshi huffed angrily. She wrestled herself out from underneath the weighty futons. Standing to her feet, Tenshi brushed and smoothed herself out. With a small sigh, she looked at Kai. "The others should be here any time—!"

**Ding-dong! DING-DONG, DING DONG, **_**DING-DONG**_

"—now," Tenshi finished, being abruptly cut off by the persistent ringing of the door bell. Giving Kai a peck on the cheek, Tenshi went and finally answered. A joyful group greeted her.

"TENSHI!!" a shrill shriek came, followed by a tremendous force knocking her onto the wood flooring and a dog pile. Laughter escaped Tenshi's mouth as her friends piled on top of her.

"Are you all going to greet me like this every time you visit?" she chuckled. Shoving off not so gently, Tenshi stood to her feet. Her and the floor were becoming good friends and she didn't necessarily like that. Her three best friends stood as well. They, too, seemed older than last she had seen them. Sakura still wore her black jeans and tiger-striped purple shirt with only one sleeve. Her oak hair had grown to mid-back and her crimson bangs had grown out and highlighted purple. Typical. A bandana now adorned her head, purple and holding back her stray hair.

Kaze had changed as well. With her midnight and silver hair perfectly straight, her hoodie had been exchanged for layers. She wore a white tank-top underneath a wide-collar long-sleeve, the collar wrapping around only at her shoulders. The long-sleeve was black with a silver trim and she also was clad in blue jeans.

Lastly, there was Hiniku. She must've had a growth spurt; she was now taller than Sakura and just as tall as Kaze. Yet it still amazed Tenshi how somehow she herself had grown to be the tallest of the group. But even aside from height, Hiniku seemed to be the one who had matured the most. She wore a soft pink jacket over a layered cotton candy blue shirt with a white camisole. Her moonlit hair framed her face and golden strips glittered in all their glory. Thin as ever, Hiniku was wearing denim.

"Well, of course we are! We only get to see you, what—two times a year?!" Sakura pointed out.

Tenshi could see the method behind their madness. "Still, must you feel the need to injure me every time we're in the same country?"

"Yes."

"No one asked you, Hiniku!" Tenshi joked. Finally pausing the conversation, Tenshi allowed Hiniku, Sakura, and Kaze into the dojo. She shut the door behind them. Leading them into the Kinomiya dojo, Tenshi brought the girls towards the guest room she had just left. Tenshi glanced behind at her friends out of the corner of her yes. "The room's a bit messy; the futons fell from the closet. So we're going to have to set them up—"

Tenshi slid open the door to find the futons set up neatly in the center. Each was unfolded and ready for use. Had the pilgrim leprechauns come and done this?

A chuckle came from behind. "**This** is what you call 'messy'? Did you get OCD in our absence or something?" Sakura jested. Tenshi's thought process was clueless. That is, until she heard the whirring of a beyblade outside.

Grinning in spite of herself, Tenshi whispered, "Kai must've laid them out when I left to answer the door." Her eyes softened.

Hiniku dropped her belongings by one of the center futons. "GEEZ! Honestly, how did you score a guy like Kai? 'Cause I need one!" she burst. Laughter rippled through the room. Tenshi shook her head with a meditative sigh.

"I have no idea, but he's so much more than I deserve."

"Personally, I think you two are perfect for each other," Kaze remarked. The calmer teen put he bag down on the end by Hiniku. "He calms you, and you make him open up. It's a balance." Had this conversation occurred months before, Tenshi probably would've blushed furiously. Instead, there was just a brush of rose to her cheeks.

"Why are we on the subject of my love life?"

"Because," Sakura piped in, "it's becoming more and more obvious how serious you two are! I mean, c'mon! Not every buys airplane tickets to go and find his girlfriend half-way around the world."

Tenshi cringed. Her thoughts drifted back to the spring; back to when her emotions had flown her away to the States without telling anyone. She had gotten an earful from Sakura over the phone for that stunt. Apparently it was a 'reckless, boneheaded move'. As Hiniku began to speak, Tenshi was brought out of her pensive mind.

"Yeah, or buys all his girlfriend's friends tickets every holidays so they can fly to Japan just to visit her for a couple days!"

Sakura smacked Hiniku upside the head and Tenshi looked curiously at her friends. "What?" Tenshi breathed. "What are you talking about?"

"Guilty eyes exchanged glances among the group. Leering at Hiniku, Sakura grumbled, "Smooth one, Hiniku."

"I didn't realize she didn't know!"

"That's why it's a secret, or **was**!"

"_Excuse_ me!"

"Can you two stop arguing like I'm not here and tell me what is going on?!" Tenshi demanded to know. The two stopped hissing at each other and Kaze let out a breath.

"Kai's been paying for our airfare when we travel here for holidays," Kaze explained. Tenshi could feel her eyes widen. "He didn't want you to find out. Hence the word 'secret'." Hiniku pouted at the pointed looks directed at her. Meanwhile, Tenshi was frozen. She had had no idea that this was going on. Holiday after holiday Tenshi offered to help pay, but they always turned her down. Guess now she knew why; the brunette made a mental note to talk to Kai about this.

But nonetheless, conversation soon resumed and the girls settled in for the next couple of days. Later that evening, Rei's flight got in and he arrived at the dojo. Needless to say, Sakura was delighted. And they were all together. The stage was set for another holiday, for Thanksgiving, with one of the most unique 'families' in history.

* * *

"ARGH!!" Sakura roared, storming into the kitchen. She thumped onto a chair and huffed angrily. "It's impossible! IMPOSSIBLE, I TELL YOU!!" The table shook as Sakura slammed her palms down, yelling to the female sitting across the breakfast table. Tenshi smirked, eating another pancake.

"I told you that you couldn't wake Tyson up," she boasted in-between bites. "Guess that means you owe me 100 yen!"

Hiniku snickered at Tenshi's side, eating. In return she got a glare from Sakura. "Don't pop a blood vessel, Sakura-chan," the Korean sneered. The mentioned teen started growling under her breath, bearing her teeth. Sighing, Rei moved from the stove to put more pancakes on the table. He gave Sakura a gentle kiss on the head and grinned.

"Now, now, calm down. We wouldn't want you to really pop that vessel," he soothed her. Heat darkened Sakura's chocolate face. Hiniku and Tenshi snorted. Leaning back in her chair, the latter reached out a hand.

"So, cough up the money," she stipulated. Sakura looked from Tenshi's outstretched hand, then back to her friend's face. A smirk curled about her lips. Defiance fired in her oak eyes. Sakura sat back against her chair.

"Nope," Sakura declared, popping the 'p'. Tenshi quirked a brow.

"Why?"

"You only win the money if YOU can wake him up!" Sakura said confidently. If she had meant for that to worry Tenshi she was sadly mistaken. Much to Sakura's dismay, Tenshi chuckled. In fact, a smug grin lit her peach face. Tenshi stood from her seat and put her plate on the counter. Opening the refrigerator, she picked up something and hid it in her grasp. Smugly walking to the open archway, she shot Sakura a confident smirk.

"No need to be such a sore loser, but if you insist…" Tenshi let her sentence trail, mystery in her eyes. Suddenly Sakura suddenly got the sinking feeling she was going to lose. As Tenshi left the room, silence filled the empty space where Tenshi had been standing. Sakura could hear Tyson's endless snoring all the way down the hall. And then she didn't. For a brief moment, there was nothing. Then…

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" a piercing scream came. Before anyone knew what was happening, Tyson blurred by in a frenzy. Tyson flipped on the water from the tap and literally put his mouth under it, allowing cool water to splash off his tongue. Tenshi strode back into the room, brimming with satisfaction. Turning off the water, Tyson aired off his tongue and immediately rounded on a stack of defenseless pancakes. Wide-eyed, mouth gaping, Sakura stared at her friend.

"What did you _do_?!" she pressured. The embodiment of mischief answered her.

"Two words of advice: chili peppers."

"You didn't!"

"She did," Tyson confessed casually with a bite of breakfast. "Actually, that was a lighter wake-up than usual."

Sakura's gaze turned from incredulous to infuriated. "But you didn't say I could use props!"

"Never said you couldn't," came the nonchalant reply. Sakura screeched in frustration. Tenshi was smirking by this point, taking a sip of milk. A hasty thudding sounded from the hall. A female figure came into sight. Kaze slammed into the doorframe with an inaudible 'ow' before sliding into the kitchen.

"Where's the fire?!" she cried out. Her silver eyes displayed a mixture of befuddlement and awareness. Clearly she had just woken up. Otherwise, Kaze would **not** be running around in her duckie pajamas. It was impossible for Hiniku to withhold her laughter by this time. Rei was grinning through his chuckles and Tyson chortled while chewing. Tenshi stood and walked towards her friend.

Patting Kaze's shoulder, Tenshi giggled. "There's no fire, Kaze. However, I would suggest changing out of the duckies before Kai gets back from the airport with Max!"

Kaze looked from herself, to the kitchen crowd, and then sighed. "Crap," she muttered. With a resignation, she shuffled back across the kitchen. There was another resounding thud as she hit the doorframe again. The others winced. Then Kaze just moved around the doorframe and back to the girls' room.

The purring of a rental car echoed from outside. Tenshi's face lit up. "Kai's back with Max!" she exclaimed, bounding out the door in her usual attire. Her chestnut curls lobbed behind her running figure. The blonde American and her boyfriend soon came into view. Kai climbed out of the driver's seat while Max was pulling out his bag from the truck. "MAXY!" Tenshi cooed, leaping onto an unsuspecting Max.

Max laughed openly as Tenshi welcomed him with an exuberant hug. "Nice to see you, too!" he greeted. Kai leaned against the car with an amused smirk. Grinning from ear to war, Tenshi released Max only to grab him by the arm and drag him and his bag towards the dojo.

"C'mon! Everyone else is already here!" she explained playfully. Glancing back, Tenshi called, "Kai? Are you coming?" That was when she noticed the second car pulling to the curb. Kai's father stepped out of it, smiling. Tenshi laughed lightly; she honestly wouldn't have been able to tell that Kai was related his father if it was based upon personality. They were like magnets: polar opposites. Giving Max a warm look and waving him away, she said, "Max, you know where to go!"

The blond gave her a sugary grin and walked inside. Tenshi moved back outside the dojo walls to stand comfortably by Kai. Sparks of excitement ignited the elder's eyes. "Well, hello there! It's nice to see you, too, Tenshi!" he greeted.

Holding out a hand for him to shake, she nodded. "It's nice to see you as well, sir!" But instead of the older man shaking her hand, he pulled her into a jolly hug. Tenshi yelped, caught off guard.

Mr. Hiwatari's laughter rumbled through his chest. He let her back onto her feet and Kai proceeded to wrap his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "There's no need to be so formal, Tenshi!" he told her with a fond grin. "You're family as far as I'm concerned. Or are you already family?" Kai's father continued to accuse. Leaning into his son's face, he quirked an inquisitive eyebrow. "Is there something you haven't told me, Kai?"

Somehow, the elder Hiwatari's comments had the effect that every time he made a comment of that nature, Tenshi's face would start to look like a tomato. And therefore it did. She put a hand to her face to cover her blush. Kai glared at his father, annoyed. Mr. Hiwatari just smiled back, eyes bright.

"Okay, then!" Tenshi stepped up between the two. "Well, why don't you come inside, Mr. Hiwatari?" she invited while subtly slipping her hand into Kai's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. The elder's eyes lit and he motioned for them to lead the way. The couple walked into the dojo, and chaos hailed them. "What on earth…?" her voice trailed. Kai rubbed his temple.

Tyson whizzed by, Sakura hot on his tail with a gigantic frying pan in her hand. "YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, TYSON!! I LOST MONEY BECAUSE OF YOU!!" she screeched as attempted to whack him with the cooking utensil. The World Champion released a squeak as he moved faster. From opposite sides of the room, Max and Kaze were launching pancake grenades at each other. Hiniku was positioned near Kaze, handing her pancake after pancake meanwhile Rei flipped pancakes onto plate after plate in the kitchen, oblivious to what Max was really doing with them.

Tenshi could hear Kai's father mumble a gasp of awe from behind her. She couldn't take it. Chaos was normal, but that was what she lovingly referred to as 'controlled chaos'. There was no control in the room. The situation was about to be under new management. "**FREEZE!!**" she commanded, in an echoing demand. The whole room paused, wide-eyed. A pancake fell to the floor. Rei tread into the room, then moved right back out after surveying the scene.

Kai's father let out a low whistle. "Wow, she's gonna make a good mom someday, Kai," he remarked. His patience and his exasperation towards his father were just about equal for Kai at that point. His crimson eyes gazed on as Tenshi went forward, lips pursed and hands on her hips.

"What the heck is wrong with you all?! You all have been together, what, ten minutes?" she interrogated the guilty party. Sakura lowered her weapon illicitly, as did the others. Shamelessly, Tyson pointed a telltale finger at his chaser.

"She started it!"

**CLANG!**

He was silenced with a blow to the head, courtesy of a frying pan. Rolling her eyes, Tenshi proceeded. "It's called Thanksgiving for a reason: to be, oh I don't know, **thankful** for each other." Then she broke into a grin. "Now let's clean up and get cooking! Tomorrow's dinner ain't gonna cook itself!"

Wary eyes exchanged glances. Sakura moved forward slowly and, with a solemn, face, clapped her hands onto Tenshi's shoulders. "Tenshi," she began, grim. "Ther's a reason Rei always cooks: we **CAN'T**!!"

After his girlfriend's declaration, Rei entered from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. "Besides, I don't even have the food to cook! I haven't gone to the grocery store yet," Rei contributed.

In exclamation, Sakura gestured wildly. "See? We can't cook even if we wanted to, so HA!" she boasted, crossing her arms.

"That can be arranged otherwise!" a new voice objected. The group of teens directed their gaze on Kai's father, who up till now had been silent. Stepping ahead of Tenshi and his son, the elder Hiwatari stood before everyone. "I have an idea, " he fished. Curious expression answered him. Even Kai raised a quizzical brow. With a bright grin, he continued. "We could make a **game** out of this: boys versus girls. Each teams gets a list and a shopping cart. Then you must get everything on your list and bring it back here before the other teams. Winners get bragging rights and don't have to cook!"

The room was eerie silent. Every mind was processing the wager. Every mind came to a conclusion.

"Count me in!"

"That goes for me, too!"

"Heck yeah!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Why not?"

"Hn."

"We're gonna beat you girls!"

**CLANG!**

"Not if I have anything to say about it! There is NO way that I'm cooking!"

The elder Hiwatari grinned ecstatically. "Great! Then let's get moving!" he confirmed with a clap of his hands. Without a moment's hesitation, Kai's father moved towards the doorway to lead them out. That's when something finally clicked.

"Wait a second…" Hiniku trailed off, thinking. Everyone looked back at Hiniku, curious. Her dark eyes look at the elder Hiwatari. "Um, who **are** you?"

Kaze looked from Hiniku to Kai's father. "Actually, that's a pretty good question," she faired. "Who are you?"

"HE'S A SERIAL KILLER!!" Sakura screamed suddenly (1). Tenshi smacked herself in the forehead. Kai rolled his eyes. The mentioned elder, however, found this hilarious and burst out into a rumbling chortle.

"NO, no!" I'm actually Kai's father. Call me Susumu!" he introduced. With a broad grin, Susumu patted Tenshi on the head. "I've been trying to get Tenshi here to call me that for months now." He shot her a pointed look, which she returned with a sheepish glance, and then continued. "Probably better this way; it'll make things easier when she has to start callin' me 'Dad'!"

A rosy blush flushed Tenshi's full in the cheeks. On the other hand, the rest of the teens roared in laughter. In fact, all they did was laugh harder when Tenshi tried to repeal his words. With a grunt of irritation, Kai queried, "Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Shut-up."

"Now, Kai, I'm hurt!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Deep down you do!"

"No."

"Deep down!"

"…."

"Really deep; it's there! I see it!"

"Will you shut-up?"

"Can we get moving?!" Tyson screeched, interjecting into the family feud. Appraising Tyson with an affirmative in his eyes, Susumu nodded.

"Yes, let's get on with it; whoever loses **does** have quite a bit of work when they get back!" he commented. The large group started to migrate outside. "Now, ONWARD!"

* * *

"So, does everyone get the rules?" Susumu asked. Kaze gripped the girls' cart, and then inclined her head as a reply to the elder Hiwatari. "Only one cart per team, each player must always have another team member with them, and the first one to Grandpa back at the dojo wins. Are we clear?" The BladeBreaker boys nodded without uncertainty. Susumu smirked. He evened the carts' starting positions then stood up. "On your marks…."

Kaze and Tyson glared at each other, revving their carts.

"Get set…."

The girls exchanged knowing looks. Time to rumble.

"GO!"

"BREAK!" Tenshi cried out. Her and Kaze shot off down an aisle with the cart whilst Hiniku and Sakura tore away to run the other direction. The boys were already racing down the aisles.

"Okay, guys! We need stuffing, corn, macaroni, green beans, and a desert!" Rei read off the list.

"Desert?!" Tyson shouted with glee. "Me and Maxy will grab that and the canned items!"

"Then Kai and I will grab the stuffing and Macaroni; we'll meet by the meats so we can get a turkey!" Rei finished. The boys split, going off in opposing directions. Little did they notice the stalking eyes, watching them from behind the rows of food.

"Which ones do we follow?"

"… follow Rei and Kai…."

**…**

"HOW IS IT SO HARD TO FIND STUFFING?!" Tenshi screamed to the heavens. She slid down another aisle, Kaze and the cart nipping at her heels. "What is stuffing anyway?!" she threw back to her friend.

Kaze shrugged, keeping a good handle on the cart. "I think it's some kind of bread-y, seasoned thing."

"Well, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure 'bread-y, seasoned thing' isn't a category on one of the aisles!" Tenshi swerved around the corner… and froze. Oblivious, Kaze made the corner at top speed and rammed right into her friend's legs. "Gah!"

"Sorry! Why'd you stop?" Kaze winced, but questioned nonetheless. A confident smirk spread onto Tenshi's lips. She picked up a bagged product and waved at Kaze.

"Apparently, 'bread-y, seasoned things' are grouped with boxed mashed potatoes," she declared. Tenshi threw the bag into the cart and took off down the aisle. "Okay, what now?"

Kaze, while sprinting with her cart, looked down at the list in her grasp. "Um, I think canned items would be our next stop!" she reported. Tenshi turned the corner to come face to face with Kai.

"Move it, Kai!" she demanded, pivoting to move around him. Apparently her shout alerted Kaze, who was able to veer easily around him.

As the girls took off across the store, they could hear Rei shout, "They already got to the stuffing! Hurry, Kai!"

Tenshi growled under her breath. "How did they know what stuffing was?!" she mumbled, glancing back to see the boys go down the aisle, Tenshi shot Kaze a look. "Do you think Hiniku and Sakura will do their job?"

Her response was a chuckle. Kaze replied, "If anyone could do it, it would be those two!"

With reassurance, Tenshi looked ahead. "Now, to those canned items…."

**…**

"Ready?"

"What do you think, Sakura?!"

"Just shut-up and go!"

"Fine!" Hiniku hissed. The Korean watched Kaze and Tenshi sprint down the aisle. As soon as they were far enough away, Hiniku ran down the aisle, pouring bottles of water from her bag all down the aisle. She thanked her lucky stars that Kaze and Tenshi were unconsciously acting as a barrier so Kai didn't see her. Flipping onto the back aisle, she skipped back down to Sakura, who was waiting at the end of the aisle. A mischievous smirk snaked onto the Korean's face. "Note: slippery when wet!" she declared, holding up an empty bottle.

"You're an evil little child."

"Why thank-you!"

**THUD!**

Sakura winced and looked towards the other aisle. "I think they just realized that, too!" Curious, both peered around the corner. Kai and Rei slipped and flopped on the floor like fish out of water. Sakura stuck out her hand and Hiniku clapped her five. "Very smooth," the dark-skinned girl commented.

"Their pants are gonna be wet after this!" Hiniku snickered.

"Isn't it cold outside?"

"Extremely."

"… excellent!" Sakura and Hiniku whispered in unison. Hiniku slipped a camera out of her bag, a sneer on her round face. Turning off her flash, Hiniku snapped a couple shots and Sakura resisted her giggles.

"Those are SO going into the photo album!"

"Where else would they go?" Hiniku retorted. Gazing down the aisle, the girls found Kai and Rei finally on their feet, stuffing in hand. "Targets are on the move!"

"Let's get going!"

**…**

"I CAN'T DECIDE!!"

"IT'S TOO DIFFICULT!"

"What do we do?" Max asked, his and Tyson's eyes never leaving the rows beyond rows of sugars and sweets and deserts. It was liking deciding that the Easter Bunny was better than Santa Claus: they couldn't do it!

"I don't know! At least the canned foods were on the other end of the aisle; it was easy enough to hit two beards with one stone!"

"It's 'hit two BIRDS with one stone'."

"So?"

"Never mind," Max ended the pointless argument. He took a couple steps forward, his hand trailing across the boxes: brownies, cakes, cupcakes, pies, icing, sprinkles—it was impossible to decide. Indecision was starting to wear away at the blonde. "Tyson, we're losing time! We should probably just grab something—!"

"NO!" Tyson declared, clutching the cart and moving to Max. "This is a very delicate choice. My very existence hangs in the balance!"

Max rolled his eyes; must Tyson always be such a drama queen? "Well, how about—"

"—YOU MOVE OUTTA MY WAY!" a voice interrupted. Both of the males whipped to the sound, their eyes widening as Tenshi barreled by them, Kaze and the cart in tow. She reached a hand out, swiped a box of brownie mix off the rack, and threw it backwards into the girls' cart all in one motion. They were halfway down the aisle and grabbing the canned goods before the movement registered in Tyson and Max's minds.

"SNAP!" they yelled in unison. Max grabbed a box of pie mix and threw it into the boys' cart.

"I guess they made the decision for us! C'mon, Tyson!" Max commanded, racing away. In a struggle to catch up to him, Tyson ran as if they were being chased by demons.

"We need to find Rei and Kai!" the glutton affirmed. "To the macaroni!"

**…**

Hiniku answered her vibrating cell phone in a hushed tone. "What?" she hissed, navigating around the aisles Kai and Rei were unknowingly leading them through. An urgent Tenshi responded over the cellular device.

"Tyson and Max are headed your direction! So hold off Kai and Rei long enough for us to get the macaroni!"

Sakura eyed Hiniku questioningly. The Korean relayed Tenshi's message soundlessly. Eyes lit, Sakura snatched the cell phone and spoke hurriedly into it. "No, Tenshi! Me and Hiniku will grab the macaroni; you two just meet us at the meats!" Assuming the plan was understood, Sakura clamped the hone shut. Cautiously, the two moved to the end of the aisle behind a tower of cans. On the other side of those cans, Kai and Rei were moving towards them.

With macaroni in hand.

"We've gotta stop them!" Hiniku said. The girls looked at each other and they knew what to do. "PUSH!" Hiniku cued. Both girls shoved the cans forward. Yelps of surprise were audible as the metal rained upon the two boys. With one gaze of pity at them, Sakura grabbed the box of macaroni from Kai's loosened grip and bolted.

"SORRY!" Sakura yelled back to the boys, torn between apology and amusement. Shooting her a sideways glance as they ran, Hiniku gave Sakura a lop-sided grin.

"They're not gonna like us later."

"Probably not."

Meanwhile, as the disastrous duo sprinted away, Tyson and Max pulled their cart over, sharing incredulous expressions. Max made a move to start forward. "What happened—?"

"Rei's crazy girlfriend and Hiniku," Kai growled, kicking away some cans so that he could stand. Feeling snickering eyes upon him, Kai glared at his two teammates. "What?"

Amused grins were swapped between Max and Tyson. "Hey, Kai, did you have a little 'accident'?" Tyson jeered, gesturing to the dampened state of Kai's pants.

Scowl deepening, Kai barked, "An 'accident's' gonna happen to your face if I have to cook!" Reaching over and grabbing another box of macaroni off the shelf, he continued, "So **go**!!" Kai chucked the box at Tyson, who daftly caught it. Not wanting to press the matter further, Max and Tyson scurried away. The duo rounded the corner only to freeze. They were at the meat section.

There was only one turkey left.

And they weren't the only ones with their eyes on it.

At the opposite end, staring them down, were the girls. Hiniku climbed into the cart and Tenshi took Kaze's place steering. "Max, get in the cart," Tyson said, his eyes never breaking from Tenshi and Hiniku's glare. The blonde climbed in and gave Tyson a nod of confirmation.

Eyes narrowed.

Hands gripped carts.

Feet poised to run.

Both teams knew what to do.

Simultaneously, Tenshi and Tyson rocketed towards the turkey. Hiniku and Max were positioned, ready to grab it. When they reached the center, both pairs of hands pulled for the turkey mercilessly. "Let go!" Hiniku shrieked, tugging as hard as she could. Max smiled through gritted teeth.

"Not a chance!" he retorted.

"Then I have no other choice. Sorry, Maxy!"

Max turned at the intrusion of Kaze's voice, only to find himself being poked in the belly.

Tired as he might, Max couldn't wiggle away and eventually couldn't even contain his laughter. Submitting to being ticklish, Max's grip loosened… just enough for Hiniku to wrench it out of his hands.

"YES!" the Korean squeaked, falling backwards into the cart with an 'oof!'. Tenshi whipped the cart around and mad a beeline for the register. Tyson and Max's cries of protest and desperation for the turkey echoed behind them. Tenshi could even hear Kai call after them, insisting that the boys take it back. Paying no heed, the girls pulled up in the shortest line behind an elderly woman, who seemed to be buying enough cat food to satisfy a third-world country. Sakura was antsy, shifting her position every moment. Her eyes bulged and she shook Kaze's arm in a frantic frenzy.

"They're coming!!" Sakura gushed. "What do we do?!"

Tenshi looked behind her and grumbled under her breath. By this point, all of the boys were high-tailing it towards her team. "Agh!" Tenshi growled, flipping back around. "Hurry up, Grandma!!" The elderly woman momentarily stopped counting the coins in her hand.

"Just wait a moment, dearie. Young people these days: always in a hurry," she remarked with a disapproving shake of her head. Exasperated, aggravated, and irritated, Tenshi faced her friends.

"We need a distraction just long enough to get us a good head start."

"But what?!" Hiniku cried, racking her brains. For once, her mischievous mind had run dry and left nothing to work with. Out of the corner of her peripheral vision, something caught Sakura's eye. Something that made her lips smirk like Hiniku.

"Hold on!" the chocolate female insisted, running off. The others followed with their eyes, curious. They discovered Sakura chatting animatedly with a police officer. As the quick conversation furthered, so did the officer's brow. By the end, he nodded to Sakura, seeming rather angered. The female in question, however, was gliding joyfully back.

"Sakura, what did you do?" Kaze inquired.

"I gave us a distraction."

Sakura turned to watch the approaching boys with a smile. An evil smile. Things were about to get interesting. Just as it seemed the guys were about to rip their heads off, an intruding shout prevented them from moving any closer.

"HEY! You boys!" the officer of the law beckoned, striding forward in a blaze of fury. "Don't you know better than to be harassing girls?!" The infuriated man flashed his handcuffs and made a lunge for them.

"Oh SNAP!!" Tyson proclaimed, leading the rest of his teammates away.

"Where do you think you're going?! Get BACK HERE!" snarled the officer. The man took off after the BladeBreaker boys. Hiniku and Kaze gaped at Sakura's handiwork.

"Harassment?"

"That… was BRILLIANT!" Hiniku declared, giving her partner-in-crime a ginormous hug of appreciation. Kaze clapped her a high-five.

"Tensh: we officially have more time!" announced Sakura.

"YES! **Finally!!**" Tenshi yelled, pushing the cart onward as the elderly woman stepped out of the line. Pulling the money out of her jean pocket, she mumbled, "Old fart—didn't know a nickel from a dime!" For that comment she received a reprimanding hit from Kaze. Tenshi rolled her eyes while retrieving her change. "What? She was old…." Her and the other girls grabbed the bags of food and discarded their cart.

"Hiniku! Sakura! Kaze! Tenshi! You are dead!!" Tyson's angered voice bellowed down the aisle. The boys were quickly approaching, heated and on the run. The officer was still chasing them like a hound.

"Time to go!" declared Sakura, pushing her friends through the checkout and out the doors. The BladeBreaker boys sprinted into line; the cashier had trouble scanning the items as fast as the team was putting them up on the counter. Tyson growled under his breath.

"They're getting away with the turkey!" he rumbled in outrage. It was easy to say that cooking was not one of Tyson's specialties, only eating the food. Wordlessly, Kai stared out the door contemplatively.

"Not for long," he swore. With a determined fire, Kai took off running, following, chasing. Nodding to his teammates, Rei ran after him and the girls. Max and Tyson finished up, paid, and wheeled out of line. They had hit the parking lot when a roar called to them.

"You boys stealing shopping carts now, too?!" the officer yelled to Max and Tyson. Not needing each other's avowal, both took off rolling. Max hopped back into the cart and Tyson clung to the bar in ragged breaths.

"Max! You need to lay off the burgers, man!"

"Or you could actually practice harder!"

"Not now. Running!" Tyson dismissed. The man of the law could be heard behind them, nipping at their heels.

"Tyson!! HILL!!"

The blading champ perked up. "What?!" Before he was ready, the cart started speeding downwards and Tyson lost control. "Hang on, Maxy!" he warned. Tyson held onto the bar and stood on the lower level of the cart. It picked up speed.

Faster.

Faster.

"Woo-hoo!" Max yelped in exhilaration and throwing his hands in the air. Quickly the officer fell from sight, causing another reason for celebration. Wind whizzed by them, swirling and twirling the leaves about like toys. It was a cool sight to see… until a rogue leaf stuck to Tyson's face. He screamed and shook his head about. The leaf remained, glued. In his frenzy, Tyson was unknowingly veering the cart haphazardly down the hill. "Uh, Tyson? TYSON!" the blonde cried. Eyes bulging and hysteric, Max shouted, "POT-HOLE!!"

But it was already too late. The shopping cart caught in the hole. Stuck and abruptly halted, it lunged ahead and the boys went flying. Sharing twin yells, they soared, hit pavement, and skid.

"Oww," Max groaned, forcing himself up. Contrasting to Max's simple groan, Tyson was screaming with the similarity of a chicken about to get his head cut off.

"AAAAAAHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! The PAIN! It HURTS!!"

Max chuckled and lifted an eyebrow. "Tyson, you barely scraped your hand," he reported. His friend just gave him a blank stare.

"So?"

"C'mon!" Max retorted, dragging Tyson to his feet. "Kai will kill us if we lose!"

Processing the thought, Tyson was momentarily silent. Realization finally dawned. "SNAP!! Let's move, move, move, MOVE!!" Drawn by desperation, the blading duo made a mad dash for the dojo.

**…**

Kai and Rei pursued the girls' trail, getting closer and closer with every step. They turned another corner. Lo and behold, the females were finally in sight. Searchingly, Kai's eyes sought out the turkey. Crimson orbs locked on the giant bag in his girlfriend's possession. A smirk played on his lips. Pushing onward, Kai steadily began to close the gap. Rei's soft, thudding steps resounded in the empty street. Glancing behind, Kaze yelled a warning.

"Kai and Rei at six o'clock!" she cautioned. Tenshi's chestnut hair flipped around to reveal widened eyes.

"Snap, crackle and pop!!" Tenshi swore. With focused eyes on her boyfriend and the bag in her hand, she watched. When Kai pounced to steal the turkey from her grasp, Tenshi called out, "Kaze! GO!" Kaze looked at her friend only to have a turkey land in her arms; she understood immediately and picked up her pace. Hiniku and Sakura followed in suit, sprinting. However, having his theft foiled, Kai ended up tackling Tenshi to the ground. That still proved useful to him; it stopped her from helping her team.

One down, three to go.

"Rei! Get the bird!" Kai snarled. Obediently listening and equally as determined, Rei continued the pursuit. That left just Kai and Tenshi.

"Um, Kai? Yeah, you can get off me now," Tenshi told him, caged in his arms. Crimson eyes met chestnut. Kai smirked.

"And risk a higher possibility of cooking? I don't think so," he spoke, winter frost breath in Tenshi's face.

"This is sexual harassment."

"Only if it's unwanted."

Tenshi narrowed her eyes at Kai. "I hate you," she retorted, playful. Kai smirked again, leaning his face closer so that they were nose-to-nose.

"You and I both know that's a lie," he breathed. His lips moved closer.

"Well, THIS is awkward."

Broken from their reverie, Kai and Tenshi looked over to see a blank-faced Tyson and Max. Tenshi took the opportunity to break from Kai's relaxed arms. Scrambling to her feet, she bolted. "Thanks, guys! Great distraction!" Tenshi complimented Tyson and Max, disappearing down the road. Kai was already on his feet and looming over his subordinates.

"You do realize that if Rei didn't get the turkey and Tenshi makes it back to her team, then we lose, correct?" he subtly reminded them. Tyson and Max, seeing past the sugarcoating to the underlying threat, scurried rapidly away.

Time was running out.

**…**

"This bird is HEAVY!"

"Why do you think we've been passing it as we ran?!"

"Just give it back to me then!" Kaze decided with finality. Ceasing to bicker, Hiniku resumed running and Sakura repositioned the turkey in her grasp. Heeding Kaze's words, Sakura gripped and tossed it to her. That would've been fine… if Rei hadn't bounded past her and intercepted the pass.

"Thank-you, love," he remarked while pivoting to run the other direction. He knew he stood a better chance of getting to his team if he got away from the group of females. Ignoring the gasps of bewilderment, Rei backtracked down the street—only to face Tenshi, barreling straight at him. Alarmed, Rei bobbed to the right to evade collision. What he didn't know was that he had fallen right into Tenshi's ploy. She snatched up the prized bird with a smirk she'd picked up from Kai.

"Forty-two, forty-three, HUT HUT!!" Tenshi said, mockingly comparing the ending race to American football. The elated faces of her friends met hers. "Go, go, GO!"

They raced on. Echoes of Rei and the other boys pursuing them reached the girls' ears. Then it happened.

The dojo came into sight.

"C'mon, girls! Just a bit farther!" Tenshi encouraged. The boys' thudding grew ever closer. The doors were open. Sakura's breathing was heavy. "Just a couple more steps! Push it!"

"Eep!" Hiniku squeaked as Tyson made an unsuccessful lunge at her. But it was just a couple more steps…. Hiniku bounded across the threshold. Then Kaze. Then Sakura. In one last surge of prevention, Kai reached out for the turkey in his girlfriend's hands. It was futile. She slipped right out of his reach and literally tripped her way into the dojo. Cheers of victory exploded as the girls toppled to the floor; disgruntled sighs echoed as the boys walked into the home. Upon hearing the before-mentioned sounds, Susumu and Grandpa peered over the couch, popcorn in mouths.

"Yo, dawgs! You look totally wiped out!" Grandpa declared. Kai's father chuckled at the sight. Since only group had a turkey, it was easily apparent who won.

"Well, it seems to me that the girls are the only ones with all of their items…" Susumu sneered, his friendly gaze resting upon his son and his friends. Kai only glared darkly back at him, as if that everything was his fault. "So, I guess the girls get the day off!"

Merriment reverberated in the form of the females' voices. Despair grumbled through the boys' throats. Susumu and Grandpa turned back to their movie, grins on their faces. The adrenaline whined down as the boys grudgingly moved into the kitchen to work and the girls run excitedly down the hall. Only Kai remaining in the entryway, Tenshi walked up to him with a boastful smile.

"Close, Kai. Just not close enough," she jested. Kai uncrossed his sulking arms.

"It's your fault I have to go in there and cook now," he said pointedly, wrapping his arms around Tenshi's frame. Freeing her arms from his grip, she slipped them around Kai's neck and tiptoed up to peck him on the lips.

"Actually, I think that's kind of cute," Tenshi remarked. Just as Kai's lips went down, seeking more, the door flung open and a gust of cold air swept in. Both pairs of eyes flicked towards the door and grew wider. A familiar brunette with a perky voice and preppy attitude stood outside the door, with her suitcase seated beside her. Hilary was grinning from ear to ear.

"Everybody, I'm home and I'm staying!!"

* * *

**That's all for now, folks! I'll be back at the end of the month with part two. Another holiday. More questions. More answers. And what's going to happen with Hilary back in town… for good? Just watch and wait!**

**Mishi-chan**


	2. Christmas Eve

**All I Want For Christmas**

**By Mishi-chan**

**A/N: Okay everybody! Thanks for the reviews!! I didn't expect to get so many for the first part. My work music playlist for this part consists of "All I Want For Christmas (Is You)?" by Mariah Carey, "Last Christmas" by… somebody XD, and "Winter Love" by BoA. Remember: I don't own these songs or BeyBlade. I do own Tenshi, but I don't own Sakura, Hiniku, or Kaze either. They belong to my comrades in crime.**

**Now what's going to happen now? Only I know… until you read it! XD Now, here's part TWO!**

**

* * *

**

**SMACK!**

"HEY! What was that for?!"

"Maybe if you weren't being such a PIG, then I wouldn't have to slap you, Tyson!"

"Well at least I'm not anorexic, Hilary!"

"Instead, you're overweight!!"

"I'm a growing boy!"

"Maybe HORIZONTALLY!!"

Tenshi released an aggravated sigh. "Yeah, yeah. That's all fine and dandy—could you pass the soy sauce?!" Her demands went unanswered as Hilary and Tyson carried on their argument. She hung her head despairingly. A snicker came from beside her and a growl escaped her lips. "This isn't funny, Kai."

The said male put down his chopsticks, reached across the table, brought the soy sauce back and poured some on his girlfriend's rice. "No, it's just amusing," Kai responded, smirking.

It was about a month after Thanksgiving; just a few days till Christmas to be precise. Hilary's return had been a shock; she'd had to move into her grandmother's house while her parents left the country on 'business'. In Tyson's opinion, they just wanted away from their perfectionist child. But that was just an opinion, albeit a reasonable one though. Tenshi's friends had had to return to the United States until the coming holiday. They were due to arrive back in the country soon. And so things were back to the way they used to be… somewhat.

"Amusing that my eardrums are bleeding internally? Your such a sadist," Tenshi retorted, stuffing another bit of rice into her mouth. Rei and Max had already finished their dinner. Smart of them, too. Kai was just waiting for Tenshi to finish.

"Maybe, but at least you were able to patch up things between you and Hilary."

There's where the 'somewhat' comes in. With Hilary being a teenage female, she couldn't stay in the same room as the boys. That left one room: Tenshi's. At first, it was apparent that Tenshi was much less than thrilled. But that changed soon after…

**FLASHBACK**

_Tenshi grumbled incoherently under her breath as she slid the door to HER room open. Storming in, she looked back at Hilary briefly. "You'll be staying in here with me." The female BladeBreaker moved into the closet, tippy-toeing up to pull out another futon._

_"Tenshi, I'm sorry."_

_Hilary's apology stopped Tenshi cold. Of course, the futon picked that moment to dislodge itself. Stone cold, it fell onto Tenshi. Hilary cringed. But Tenshi didn't let the hazardous futon distract her. Instead, her head popped right back up and stared._

_"Spidermonkeysay WHAT?!" she spurred incredulously. Her suitcase dropped, Hilary walked over and kneeled next to Tenshi._

_Flushed, she said, "I know we've never really hit it off and that you think I'm annoying. Partially it's my fault for never trying to know you. I'll admit, at first, I thought you were taking the team away from me. I had been the only girl for so long before you joined…." Hilary paused, gauging Tenshi's bewildered expression. "I was jealous and that on top of our different personalities made a rift… a rift I want to close. Will you forgive me and we'll start over?"_

_Tenshi's mind went blank; her tongue found no words. She found it hard to be suspicious. Hilary's tone screamed sincerity and her expression caroled one that of earnest. Was Hilary… actually being nice? The thought seemed unfathomable to Tenshi._

_When Tenshi was silent with inner conflict, Hilary took the initiative to stand up and reached down to Tenshi with a genuine smile. "My name's Hilary Tatibana," she introduced._

_Grinning in spite of herself due to Hilary's antics, Tenshi took her hand and pulled herself to her feet. "Name's Tenshi and yes, I think we can be friends."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Reverie shattered by the constant bickering, Tenshi devoured the remains of her rice and stood to her feet. "Well, you two have a nice life, but I'm going outside," she told them. Kai gathered himself to his feet and started to move towards the dojo courtyard with Tenshi in tow. The door slid back to reveal streams of crystal moon. The couple stepped out onto the deck to seat themselves over the edge. Winter blew by them in a breeze. The small koi pond was utterly frozen over. Frost blued the ground, sparkling.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, nothing but the sound of rustling winds to intrude. "Kai?" Tenshi started, breaking the silence. Crimson eyes sought her face in response. "When were you planning on telling me that you've been paying for my friend's plane tickets with you expansive wealth?"

Silence answered. Tenshi gazed over at Kai inquisitively. He sighed. "Never."

"And why is that?"

Winter brushed by again in an echoing stillness. "I didn't want you to feel like you owed me anything," confessed Kai. Tenshi opened her mouth to retort when he continued. "And don't even argue with me because I know you would." That made her close her mouth sheepishly. "One thing I know about you: you value sentiments over materialistic things. A choker, for example, may make you happy," he said, eyeing the choker he got her last Christmas, "but you'd rather make memories with your friends and the team."

Tenshi's soft brown locks bounced in the breeze as she gaped at her boyfriend. The light of the moon revealed his face. A face that suddenly seemed older, wiser even. "Since when have you been so deep and mature?" Tenshi joked with tone of unadulterated awe. Kai smirked as he leaned closer and tucked one of Tenshi's blue bangs behind her ear.

"A long time; you're just finally catching on…." Kai's voice trailed and his mouth moved forward. Tenshi instinctively leaned in closer. Then—

"TENSHI!" a shrill voice called. The couple pulled apart as the dojo door flew open to reveal a grinning Hilary. A guilty expression quickly consumed her features. "Aw, man! I just interrupted something, didn't I?"

Tenshi forced a lopsided grin. "Just a little bit."

"He he he… oops?" she apologizing awkwardly. Slowly closing the door, Hilary giggled nervously. "I'll just let you two have your time… alone…." Light from the dojo vanished with the closing door.

"So, is _he_ coming?" Tenshi queried, poking Kai in the arm. Kai smirked.

"Yes—reluctantly, I must add. It's not going to work out like you're planning."

"Maybe, but a girl can try, can't she?"

Lips to her forehead, Kai kissed her responsively. "You should get to bed; you have to pick your friends at the airport tomorrow. And then, knowing you, you'll probably start the Christmas decorations," he told her softly. Tenshi frowned.

"But aren't you picking him up in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Are you going with me to the airport?"

Kai shook his head. "Not this time; I have to do some errands in town tomorrow," he admitted. With a smirk, he added, "But I'll be there to help with the decorations; there is no way that demonic Santa is being put up without me." A giggle escaped Tenshi's throat. Dear ol' Santa: must someone always fall? The question without an answer. But hopefully this year would be different. Somehow every year was. "Now: go get some sleep," he chided softly.

With a roll of her eyes and peck to Kai's lips, Tenshi was on her feet. "Yes, Mr. Mom!" she jested. "G'night, Kai—I love you."

From his seated position, Kai nodded with a lopsided grin. "I know. I love you, too." The soft words rang like velvet. Softened, Tenshi smiled warmly at Kai and then walked another door or so down to her room. Crimson followed her retiring figure, disappearing into the warm home. A moment passed before Hilary peeked her head out of the door behind Kai, grinning form ear to ear.

"Errands? That's the best you could come up with?" she jabbed the Russian. His cold façade back, he didn't even bother to look back to the brunette.

"She believed it, didn't she?" Kai whispered to the darkness.

"True enough. So I'm guessing we're still on for tomorrow?"

Kai nodded, his blue hair being tousled about by the breath of Jack Frost himself. That being confirmation enough, Hilary slipped back into the dojo. Alone in his element, Kai remained rooted under the moonlight, hoping his decision would be the best one.

* * *

Morning came too early. Afternoon came even earlier. Clouds looming overhead, pedal to the metal, Tenshi was attempting to drive through the deadly holiday traffic. Deadly in the essence that if the idiots on the road didn't get out of her way and made her late to pick up her friends, then those idiots would not be having a happy holiday in the hospital. Her hairstyle wasn't the only thing that had changed as of late. Tenshi had started to grow more independent; Kai was rubbing off on her, she supposed. And with independence often came irritation at those who needed help with EVERYTHING. And at the moment, people needed help driving.

Serious help.

With a sigh of relief, Tenshi finally wound her way through the labyrinth of cars to park at the airport. Grabbing her keys and pulling her scarf closer to her, she strode in a flurry into the aviation facility. Wreaths, banners, and snowflakes hung in the air every which way. Families with bundles of luggage and gifts moved about in packs. But to no avail did she see any sign of her friends. Glancing at the paper in her hand, the seventeen-year old female looked up the information Sakura had given her about their flight.

"Terminal 43B. 43B," Tenshi muttered to herself, committing it to memory. Hall after hall she went, slowly climbing her way to the B terminals, and then to the forties. Being rather vacated compared to everywhere else in the airport, it was easy to see them when Tenshi moved closer. In the distance, Sakura was seemingly fighting with Hiniku yet again and Kaze just sat to the side, ignoring them with a good book in her hands. "You all ready to go to your second home?"

At the sound of Tenshi's voice, all three heads abruptly looked over. "TENSHI!" the arguing duo said in a unified exclamation. Before she could say 'beyblade', Tenshi was enveloped in a Hiniku-Sakura sandwich. Kaze slipped her book back into her bag and walked over to the reunion.

Face blue, Tenshi was able to mutter, "Air! Need. To. Breathe!" Air, being a necessity of human life, was soon available to her as Sakura and Hiniku released their grips. Grinning faces met her own. It seemed as thought it had been yesterday Angel had seen them off to the U.S.A. after Thanksgiving. But that yesterday was three weeks ago. Today they were back, same as before. "So, you all ready to go?" Tenshi checked. A chorus of affirmatives responded. They trekked through the airport rush and out to the car. The ride home was basically uneventful, aside from the familiar old lady that kept honking her horn until Tenshi let her zoom past. Upon reaching the dojo, the car was parked and the trunk was popped. Piling out of the car, the girls grabbed their suitcases and moved inside. Tenshi kept in stride with Hiniku, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, Hiniku: you remember when you asked where I got Kai so you could get one?"

Hiniku responded with a curious, wary eye. "Maybe…" she said.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tenshi slid open the door to find the futons set up neatly in the center. Each was unfolded and ready for use. Had the pilgrim leprechauns come and done this?_

_A chuckle came from behind. "__**This**__ is what you call 'messy'? Did you get OCD in our absence or something?" Sakura jested. Tenshi's thought process was clueless. That is, until she heard the whirring of a beyblade outside. _

_Grinning in spite of herself, Tenshi whispered, "Kai must've laid them out when I left to answer the door." Her eyes softened._

_Hiniku dropped her belongings by one of the center futons. "GEEZ! Honestly, how did you score a guy like Kai? 'Cause I need one!" she burst._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Okay, I do. So?"

Mischief snaked its smirk across Tenshi's lips. Unlocking the front door, she reported, "Well, I have someone I want you to meet." Eyebrows shot up, Hiniku was shocked. They all slipped off their shoes in the doorway and stepped into the home. As Hiniku was about to interrogate her friend, Tenshi yelled, "We're home!!" Her voice reverberated against wooden halls. A familiar blonde bobbed out of the kitchen.

"Hey, guys! Long time no see!" Max joked brushing flour from his hands to his jeans. Another face peered from the kitchen.

"Rei!!" Sakura cried out, rushing to him with open arms. Wiping some batter onto his apron, Rei returned the hug warmly, burying his smile into her hair. Since Kaze, at this point, was chatting animatedly with Max, Tenshi grabbed Hiniku's arm and dragged her away. As the Korean was making quite a racket, Tenshi hushed her friend with a scowl.

"Do you want to meet him or not?" she deadpanned, stopping to stare Hiniku straight in the eye. There was a brief pause of contemplation, and then Hiniku nodded. Smiling, Tenshi lead her friend outdoors. "Good, 'cause Kai brought in an old friend…" Tenshi let on. They turned the corner of the dojo deck to the backyard. Whirring and grinding of a beyblade meeting dirt reached their ears.

A young man stood tall and strong in the yard. Vibrant red hair swayed in the wind. His orange and white turtleneck seemed warm in the winter air. Tall, rigid, his back was turned to them. Hiniku was skeptic. Tenshi was smirking. "YO, RED!" she called out. The male in question stiffened and his face turned to glare at Tenshi with piercing sapphire eyes. Hiniku could've sworn his eyes were made of ice. Calling back his blade, he strode over to tower over the two, arms crossed.

"I told you to stop calling me that," he reminded her tersely. Tenshi simply grinned back uncaringly.

"And I told you I don't care because the name fits," she retorted, gesturing to his flaming hair. He glared.

"Just because you're Kai's girl—."

"Yeah, yeah, skip the death threats, would ya?" she cut him off. Looking back to Hiniku, Tenshi introduced. "Hiniku, this is Kai's friend, Tala. Tala," Tenshi swerved her gaze to meet his, "this is my friend, Hiniku."

Tala eyed Hiniku up and down silently. A pregnant stillness lingered in-between. It seemed as though he had come to a conclusion because his mouth quirked into a sneer. "You're short," he said. Tenshi held back her snicker and Hiniku's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked, flabbergasted. Tala's sneer broadened.

"And loud, too."

The insulted Korean was fuming, growling, and clenching her fists. Making a step forward, Hiniku poke him square in the chest with a scowl. "I am AVERAGE HEIGHT, I'LL HAVE YOU NOW," she defied him. Tala's sapphire eyes looked down his nose at her.

"…Right…." Smirking, he found amusement as her fury grew. Hiniku opened her mouth to retort when Tenshi wheeled her away.

"Hiniku, why don't you start gathering the others for decorating assignments?" Tenshi suggested, pushing Hiniku away from the antagonizing male. Shooting Tala a resentful glare, Hiniku stomped into the dojo. Once the Korean was gone, Tenshi sighed. She gave Tala an exasperated eye-roll. "Nice job, Red."

In reply, Tala shrugged and trained his icy gaze on Tenshi. "You only said I had to meet her; you didn't say I had to lie to her face."

"You called her short and loud."

"The truth."

"You're a tall, quiet guy—EVERYONE is short and loud to you."

"Look," Tala said, taking a step to tower over Tenshi, "I don't know what you're up to, and frankly, I don't want to know. Just leave me out of it."

The cold tone left Tenshi unfazed. Kai spoke to Tyson like that all the time; she was practically immune to it. Instead, she smirked. "Um, how about 'no', Red?" she mocked. Ice glared into her eyes.

"The only reason I haven't beaten the pulp out of you is—."

"I know, I know. 'Because I'm Kai's girlfriend'," she interrupted dismissively, "Just give it a rest and enjoy yourself for the first time in your life. Maybe you'll find you like it." Pivoting on her toes, Tenshi walked back towards the door. Then, another thought struck her. "By the way, where is Kai?" she asked.

"Still out."

Tenshi frowned. Still? It had been hours; he should've been back by then. With a wave, she appreciated, "Thanks."

When Tenshi was finally gone and out of Tala's hair, the redheaded male re-launched his blade and resumed to practice. A smirk decorated his lips.

"Kai, you definitely found the right one for you…."

* * *

Tenshi strode into the living room to find a crowd gathered. Grinning and saluting, Hiniku declared, "Ready for duty, Tyrant Tenshi!" The Korean received a deadpanned expression in return. Quickly, she took a head count. All were present and accounted for. Except for three. Tala was to be expected; he was outside and obviously not wanting any part of this. But it was the other two that worried her.

Kai.

And Hilary.

The cheerful group of merry-makers was awaiting her assignments and staring out into space wasn't helping. "Alright everybody!" Tenshi forced a grin. "First things first: who's putting up **the Santa Claus**?" Crickets wouldn't even have interrupted that silence. Who would dare, after the past two years' experiences? "Anyone? C'mon, someone has to…" Tenshi asked again to her friends.

There was a groan from the back of the group before Kaze came forward. "I'll do it, BUT—," Kaze pulled Hiniku over to her side with one arm and grabbed Max with the other arm, "—THESE guys will help me!"

Hiniku was incredulous. "WHAT?! Why me?!"

"Because you manage to get out of doing it every year," Kaze responded with a tone drenched in cold logic and pure amusement. Groaning, Hiniku hung her head in despair.

Contrastingly, Max was smiling from ear to ear. Sparing a glance at Hiniku, he remarked, "C'mon! Santa can't be that bad!" Several incredulous eyes gawked at him from all points in the room. Hiniku's eyes bulged.

"Are you serious?! Have you learned NOTHING from the past two years?!" she shrieked. Her reply was another sugary grin.

"Hey! Third time's the charm, right?"

As Hiniku dropped her head again, Tenshi moved on. "Okay, who's got kitchen duty?" she inquired. From the corner of her chestnut eyes, Rei and Sakura's hands were seen raised. Typical. Tenshi nodded a confirmation. Scanning the room, it was soon realized only her and Tyson were left. "So that means me and Tyson have tree duty," she announced.

"WHAT?! NO!" came the desperate plea. Eyes rolling, Tenshi marched over to Tyson and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Everybody: BREAK!" With her final command the group went their divided ways and Tenshi dragged Tyson out the door, kicking and screaming.

**…**

"Why are we walking?"

"Because it's not that far into town."

"But we could be **warm** in a car."

"Be an environmentalist: save some gas."

"I hate you."

"Just hurry up so we can pick a tree!" Tenshi growled irately, clutching her coat and scarf closer to her body. Stifling his comments, Tyson picked up the pace. The air was dry and crisp, Jack Frost blowing every which way. A cold sun shined down upon them as they reached town. Passerby rushed by them, anxious to get to their homes. Aromatic foods wafted from the shops. Evergreen trees towered in the distance. "C'mon! There we go!" she exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Tyson's wrist and dragging him through the migrating crowds. Being Christmas Eve, the abundance of trees was scarce. But, nonetheless, there was still a selection for the duo.

Right in the center of town, the trees were. Tenshi ran through the maze of trees with a childish grin. Tyson scoured the aisles, examining the trees one by one. Too tall. Too short. Too fat. Too skinny. Too many gaps. Too perfect.

Tyson froze then backtracked a tree. His eyes sought the tree again; it was indeed perfect. It was plump and feathered in all the right places, not to mention it would definitely fit in his living room with a star on top. "YO! Tenshi!" Tyson called out, hoping the female would hear him. A brunette head peered from around the corner, curious eyes.

"You rang?" she stated. Tyson grinned.

"I think I found the right tree!" he told her. Tenshi's face lit as she hopped on over to him. She mumbled to herself, scrutinizing the tree from every angle. Then she smiled again.

"You're right for once, Tyson! This one's perfect!" Tenshi waved down one of the workers and told him which one they wanted. Leaving Tyson with the man to trim some of the ends, Tenshi moved out of the green labyrinth to pay. The worker was amiable, and thus Tenshi was relieved of her money and done very quickly. Waiting for Tyson to come out with the tree, the female watched her surroundings. Couples roamed the streets. Children pressed their noses to toy store windows. Parents quickly pushed their children home. Kai was with Hilary in the jewelry store.

Tenshi's heart skipped a beat. Slipping behind a nearby tree, her chestnut eyes gazed at them. So much for Kai's 'errands'; they were in the jewelry store across the street. And Hilary was too close to Kai for Tenshi's comfort. She could only watch in horror as Kai slipped ring after ring onto Hilary's slim finger. The pure joy on Hilary's face took a stab at her heart with an arrow of betrayal. But the soft smirk that was Kai's lips—that was too much to bear. Tenshi flipped back behind the tree. She sank to her knees, speechless.

Her heart trembled. A tear may have slipped from her eye. Tenshi couldn't tell. She was numb. Hurtful memories floated through her mind. Spartan, too had done something like this to her. Tenshi thought she was funny, caring, and at least somewhat tough. But was that not ever enough?

"Tenshi?"

Her faded eyes looked up at the sound of her voice. Tyson stood over her, his own eyes reflecting concern. "You okay?" he asked, kneeling next to her. Her mouth unable to form words, she pointed behind her. His gaze following along that direction, Tyson's face soon twisted into anger and hurt.

Chuckling without emotion, Tenshi glanced at Tyson. "So much for finally asking Hilary out this year, eh?" He nodded, never tearing his eyes away. "I guess we're in the same boat." She wiped the water from her cheek. Great. Now Tyson had seen her cry: can she say 'blackmail'?

Surprisingly, he said nothing. Tyson gave her one look before he stood, swallowing his pain. Forcing a smile, he reached down for Tenshi. "C'mon: let's go home. The tree isn't going to decorate itself!" Tenshi accepted his hand and pulled herself to her feet. Without another thought, she ripped her choker off and chucked it. She wouldn't fall for his lies again. Grabbing one end of the tree, Tyson grabbing the other, Tenshi started her march down the street back to the dojo.

Tyson was left carrying the backend of the tree. Christmas just wasn't going to be the same if Tenshi didn't force the others into the merry mood. "Tenshi? I didn't see a thing," he told her. Tenshi knew what he meant and beamed softly to herself.

"Tyson, you're an idiot," she replied. But as Tyson was about to retort, Tenshi added, "But you're a great friend."

"I'm also a great party entertainer."

"That's stretching it."

The two friends laughed, continuing on their way home. What was to happen later, neither of them knew.

**…**

"This is absolutely perfect, Kai!" Hilary giggled, clutching the bag from the jeweler's. Kai nodded a response from half a step behind the brunette. "I mean, seriously! It's beautiful!" Evening was descending into the air. The streets were less crowded. Hues of red streaked the sky. As Hilary rambled pointlessly, Kai strode silently behind. He grunted at the appropriate moments, as to appear that he was listening. Then, a crunch was heard under his feet, followed by jingle.

Hilary stopped and looked back. Kai's crimson eyes lowered and he kneeled down. His fingers rested on a white choker with a metal band. A band that read 'Tenshi'. Kai could hardly believe his own eyes. Did they deceive him? Was it coincidence? When he turned the choker, Kai found his answer. Just as he feared, the back read 'To My Angel'. "Tenshi…" Kai muttered. A gasp overheard. Glancing upwards, Kai's gaze met Hilary's. Realization shined in her eyes.

"Oh no…"

**…**

"This thing is so HEAVY!!"

Kaze rolled her eyes, gripping the rope tighter within her grasp. "Just keep pulling, Hiniku," she advised her friend. That was the tenth complain in the past five minutes. "Honestly, Hiniku: if you just focus long enough for us to get it up here, we'll be done!" Responsively, the rope was pulled from behind her. Good. The duo kept pulling the coiled rope in their hands.

In order to prevent previous experiences, they were trying a different approach to putting up Santa: pulling him onto the roof. With a twist. In assistance, the girls had Max pushing Santa up the ladder on the side of the dojo. That way, less effort on the pulling side. That way, less chance of someone falling. Again.

"Almost there, guys!" Max called up. Santa's hat rose into Kaze's horizon and she let out a breath of relief. Somehow Santa seemed heavier this year than the last time she had done it. Little by little, sweat freezing in the blustery wind, Santa completely rose up. Max wedged it onto the roof top and Kaze moved forward to situate it on the shingles. Taking a step back, she grinned.

"We did it, you guys! Operation Santa has been accomplished without any casualties!"

Cheers erupted from Max below her and Hiniku on the other side of the roof. "FINALLY! It took us forEVER!" Hiniku claimed. Kaze and Max exchanged glances before both grinned.

"Right…" they mocked, unified. Hiniku fumed.

She began to stomp her way across the rooftop. "IT DID! So much pulling, and panting, and sweating—ew I probably smell—and rope burn and—AAAHHHH!" Hiniku was yielded in mid-rant as her foot slipped on the slope of the roof.

"HINIKU!" Kaze called out, reaching out for the Korean, but to no avail. First tumbling down the slope, Hiniku flew off the ledge, screaming bloody murder. Max was hastily climbing down the ladder in a desperate attempt to catch her. There was a loud THUD and an 'Oof!' followed shortly after. "Hiniku!" Kaze called out again, racing down the ladder. Her and Max dashed around the corner.

Thankfully, the Korean was fine. For the person she landed on, the same couldn't be said for. "Get the heck off of me," Tala growled from under Hiniku's weight. The Korean had literally fallen onto him, finding herself seated on his back. She jumped up with a frown.

"You know, I was gonna thank you before you decided to be so rude!" yelled Hiniku.

Piercing sapphire eyes stabbed at her rebellious gaze. Tala rose to his feet, dusting himself from the frost of the earth. "You're the one who fell on me, klutz," he retorted. Her temper only rose.

"It's not like I intended to fall. Trust me, if I had, I would've chosen a comfier landing!"

"Excuse me for not having enough body fat to satisfy your wants."

"Why, you little—!"

"Look who's talking."

"I'M AVERAGE HEIGHT!"

Kaze and Max watched awkwardly. "You wanna go see what Rei and Sakura are making?" Max asked his companion, his eyes never leaving the fight unfolding. Kaze nodded vigorously and the two were gone like a flash. All the while, the redhead and the Korean are still arguing, steadily growing louder.

"Listen here, you short—."

"Why do you insist on cracking jokes that don't even make sense, considering I'm NOT SHORT!!" Hiniku interrupted, her hands on her hips and her dark eyes narrowed.

Tala rubbed his head; this whole affair was giving him a migraine. Ice staring into Hiniku's eyes, Tala stepped toward her. She stepped back, but he continued to come toward her and soon Hiniku was backed up against a tree. A toned arm over her head, Tala leaned close to Hiniku. "If you don't shut-up right now…."

"You'll do what?!" spat Hiniku with a voice of intensity.

"This."

Tala's mouth was soon jammed like peanut butter to Hiniku's lips. Heart thumping, eyes widened, Hiniku froze. Soon, she stopped trying to fight it and melted into the kiss. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer. It seemed like ages before they broke away for the necessity of air. Hiniku panted and Tala stared deep into her eyes.

"What… was that?" Hiniku inquired through battered breaths.

A smirk came with the reply, "Blame the hormones." Hiniku released a shaky laugh.

"But all you do is make fun of me…."

"Doesn't mean I'm not interested."

"…You're a confusing person."

"That's the way the cookie crumbles." Smirking, Tala pushed off the tree and gave Hiniku a soft flick on the forehead. "Later," he dismissed, walking away. Her gaze followed after him, her hand touching her forehead. Reminiscing, her fingers traveled down to her lips to rest. Speechless for a moment, Hiniku leaned against the tree in thought. Her brain hurt and her emotions were in hyper-drive.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" she cried to the heavens. Little did she know of the redhead who heard her screaming voice and smirked.

**…**

Unable to open the door while balancing a tree in her grasp, Tenshi kicked the door open, grinning like a mad man. "We're BACK!" she sang, stomping into the threshold while carrying the tree partially and slipping off her shoes. Tyson marched after her with the back end of the tree, also grinning. Their friends filed from the kitchen. Tenshi eyed Sakura's face, as her cheeks beheld smudges of chocolate. Sakura beamed sheepishly.

"Don't ask."

"Won't," Tenshi replied frivolously. Her statement was followed by the question, "So, where're we putting the tree?"

Rei pointed to the corner they had set aside. The tree stand was already in place, dressed with red velvet. Trekking to the corner, Tyson laid the base of the tree down into the stand as Tenshi pushed up the top. She held it in place whilst Tyson twisted the screws in to support the tree. Receiving the okay from Tyson, Tenshi stepped back slowly, as if afraid it would topple upon her. But it did not. It stood, proud and strong. A murmur of approval swept through the friends.

"Nice one, Tensh!" Sakura commended, patting her friend on the back.

Tenshi rolled her eyes with a grin. "Who knew Tyson could actually do something right?" she sneered, nudging Tyson playfully. There was a slam from the front door before Hiniku thundered through, face red and fists clenched. She was gone as swiftly as she came. Brow quirked, Tenshi glanced back to her friends. "Did we miss something?" she asked. Her attention shifted to the snickering grins on Kaze and Max's faces.

"Well, you see…" Kaze started, chortling.

"Hiniku had a little 'run-in' with Tala," Max finished, stifling his own laughter. A groan escaped Tenshi's throat. What 'run-in' entailed was probably a bad thing. "Anyways, shouldn't we start decorating the tree?" the blonde pressed further. As if summoned from beyond, a box was dropped down in front of him, full of packaging peanuts and ornaments. Hiniku wiped the dust from her hands after dropping the box. The group stared at the Korean's still red cheeks. An awkward silence resumed and her eyes darted from face to face.

"Well?! What are we waiting for?" she demanded to know. Bomb-rushing the box of ornaments, everyone quickly busied themselves. String after string of lights were pulled from storage. So many that Sakura managed to get herself entangled. Bags after bags of popcorn were popped; half went to making popcorn strings—half went to Tyson's stomach.

"Tyson!!" Tenshi reprimanded, smacking him in the back of the head. A kernel stuck in his throat, his face red and arms making wild gestures. Rolling her eyes, Tenshi slapped him in the back and it popped out. "Maybe that wouldn't happen if you actually put some of the popcorn on the tree!" she pointed out. Her response being a scowl from the World Champ, Tenshi moved back to the box and pulled out a couple ornaments.

The door was heard again, followed by the trudging of feet into the house. "We're back, you guys!" Hilary pronounced, slipping her coat on to the coat rack. Sakura and Kaze exchanged disgusted glances whilst Hiniku silently gagged. Tenshi, however, was too preoccupied with the crimson eyes staring wholes into her. Her chestnut eyes registered the white choker in Kai's grip.

"Snap," she cursed to herself. Footsteps stopped behind her and a nudge to her side. Tearing her eyes from Kai's piercing gaze, Tenshi met the soft grin on Tyson's face.

"He'll get over it," Tyson mumbled under his breath and Tenshi smiled in spite of herself. Continuing her fun, the female BladeBreaker strung some more ornaments onto the tree, completely ignoring Kai's gaze.

At the same time, Kai was desperately trying to find Tenshi's eyes. He wasn't an idiot; he could tell the choker didn't just fall off. It was ripped off. And Tenshi never went anywhere without it. So what was going on? After shedding his coat, Kai walked over behind Tenshi, not oblivious to the dark stare he was getting from Tyson. What was into those two today. "Ten…" Kai said. He noted how her spine and her movements stiffened.

"Kai," she answered back, not bothering to look back. Her cold response took Kai aback. Something had to wrong.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" he furthered, his crimson eyes scrutinizing her every move. Tenshi pursed her lips.

"You can help put up these ornaments," she stated, her face turning to meet his. Kai was startled to see how her bouncing chestnut eyes had frozen over. Moving past him, Tenshi bent to grab some ornaments. None of which were passed to Kai. For the time being, he decided to play along.

So thus the decorating continued. Instrumental Christmas cheer floated through the room and added to the atmosphere. Laughter rang as a bell in the halls. Karaoke was done, albeit poorly since it was Tyson singing a duet with Max, both high off hot cocoa. At one point, they even managed to get Tala to put up a couple ornaments. Tenshi didn't miss the tinge of pink on Hiniku's cheeks when Tala had to reach over her to fix some falling lights.

At the same time, Kai didn't miss the cold shoulder Tenshi gave him the entire afternoon. Or that her and Tyson were getting along better than usual. There even seemed to be an extra added spite to Tyson's words as him and Hilary argued. Something had happened that afternoon and now those two were mad at him and Hilary.

In that instant, all of the pieces fell into place. The trees were being sold directly across the street from the jeweler's. From the sounds of it, Sakura was with Rei in the kitchen whilst Max, Kaze, and Hiniku had set up that accursed Santa Claus. That meant Tenshi and Tyson were the ones who got the tree. Was that it? Did they see him and Hilary?

Kai strode over to where Tenshi was giggling merrily with Sakura and stopped behind her. The 'uh-oh' look on Sakura's face warned Tenshi before she even heard his voice down her neck. "Ten," he tried again, moved by his epiphany. Shoulders slumped agitatedly, the said female wheeled to face Kai, scowling. "Can I talk to you? _Alone_?" Kai pressed, motioning to Sakura with his eyes. Tenshi crossed her arms, defiant. But before she could even reject the offer, her hand was in his grasp and Kai was tugging her away to the hall.

Once out of earshot, Kai stepped into Tenshi's close proximity, delving into her steel brown orbs. "What's wrong?" he queried. Tenshi stepped back, her face one of anger.

"What's wrong? What's **wrong**?!" she repeated, disbelievingly. "Now, why would anything be wrong? After all you only **lied** to me and went gallivanting across town with **another girl**, who, of all people, was Hilary! What could possibly wrong?!"

Kai's eyes softened. "So you did see us…."

"Naw! Really?!" Tenshi spat, a fire trembling in her throat. With a blazing fury, she began to storm away when Kai brought her back, grabbing her arm. "Hiwatari, let go of me!"

"Ten, it was not what it looked like—."

"How do expect me to believe you, Kai?!" Tenshi fought to keep down her hysterics. Tears started to well in her eyes. "You told me were doing errands! You told me you would be back in time for decorations! You told me that you loved me!" she cried, panting. An awkward silence hung between them. Her icy-blue bangs hid her eyes, her brown locks toppling over her shoulders. After looking away, her eyes met his, sorrow meeting conflict. Her lips parted as she started again, softly. "And what did you do, Kai?" Tenshi whispered, afraid of the answer she already knew. "You didn't come back; you left me and the others to be with Hilary."

"Look above you, Ten."

Unwillingly, Tenshi tore her eyes from the ground to see the mistletoe dangling above her. Her eyes narrowed, glistening. "I don't believe right now is the time—."

"Do you remember what happened under mistletoe on Christmas Eve two years ago?" Kai interrupted, subtly reminding her. Like she didn't remember. Tenshi could still the tingles from the first time they had kissed. Kai stepped towards her again. "You know what I was like back then; would I have kissed anyone but you?" Crimson boring searchingly into brown pools of confusion, Kai stared at her. She didn't respond. "And last Christmas Eve," he continued, "would I have chased any other girl in the snow and wind to tell them to come back and that I was sorry?" There was no reply. He got down on one knee and looked up at her. Digging a small velvet box out of his pocket, Kai finished, "And this Christmas Eve, would I ask anyone but you to marry me?"

Tenshi's eyes widened. Her mind did cartwheels. Her heart skipped. "What?" was the only word she could form. Shock immobilized her body.

Kai's brows furrowed, serious as night and day. "Hilary was out with me helping me pick out the ring and also to make sure it would fit; she's the same ring size as you." Remaining in a silent astonishment, Tenshi's hand covered her agape mouth. "If any of the other girls had gone with me, suspicion would've arisen immediately. There was less chance this way—or if you hadn't seen us."

"Oh my gosh…" Tenshi managed to utter, the truth sinking in. "Oh my gosh…."

Opening the box to reveal the ring, Kai gazed upon Tenshi's face once more. "Ten, I love you more than anything. I didn't even know love existed before you came along. All I want for Christmas is _you_. I want us to spend Christmas together this year and every year after this. So, will you, Tenshi Tsukino Hikari, marry me?"

Finally, the tears spilled from her eyes. But by this time, they had changed their meaning. "Y-yes. Yes!" she answered, a grin spreading across her lips. Kai couldn't contain the small smile that snuck across his face. He slipped the silver ring onto her finger delicately. The top was a band of stars, glistening in diamond glory. Joy reflected in her eyes, Tenshi wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Kai could feel her tears drip onto his neck. Within her grasp, he wrapped his arms around Tenshi's waist and stood, lifting her into the air. Pulling her face from Kai's neck, Tenshi's lips were soon captivated by Kai's mouth.

A thudding came from the other room. "Hey! Dinner's ready—what the heck?!" a familiar voice screeched. The surprise was evident in Sakura's voice.

Kai could feel the smile on Tenshi's lips. Her eyes never wavering from Kai, Tenshi pulled away from the lip-lock, stating with more joy than humanly possible, "I think I just got engaged!"

"Say WHAT?!" Sakura screamed again. Her yells aroused the rest of the group, as everyone came piling into the doorway to see the couple underneath the mistletoe. "YOU'RE **ENGAGED**?!"

Squeals and awe waved through the teens. It started in her throat and then out her mouth, Tenshi's laughter did. Kai's one-in-a-million smile was still on his face. And it was directed only at her. Then and for rest of their lives. Tenshi clung tighter to him, her bliss immeasurable.

Tyson stood at the end of the group, bewildered. "Engaged?" he repeated uncomprehendingly. Weren't they just shunning him for being out with Hilary…? For once, Tyson smacked himself. They were out at a jewelry store. There are RINGS at jewelry stores.

"Get the picture now, Tyson?" Hilary boasted, hands on her hips. The said male beamed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. It was all a misunderstanding. Kai and Tenshi had apparently made up. That left one last thing…

"Hey, Hil?" Tyson called, grabbing the brunette's attention. She gazed back at him, inquisitive. Taking a step towards her, he mumbled, "Um… I was wondering, that is, if you want to… um… would you go out with me?!" Words coming out rushed and jumbled, Tyson winced. However, Hilary's eyes widened, then softened. Taking a leap towards Tyson, Hilary seized him in a hug.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Surprised, Tyson awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Meanwhile, Kai had finally let Tenshi back to her feet, though one of his hands was still interlocked with hers. The other girls had gathered around, gawking.

"I can't believe it! You're gonna get married!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kaze let out a sniffle. "Kids: they grow up so fast these days!"

Hiniku had snagged her hand and was closely examining the ring on her finger. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the engaged couple. Deadly serious, she asked, "Did he go to 'Jared's'?"

The girls couldn't help but laugh. "GASP! HE went to JARED'S!" Kaze added on, stifling another rouse of giggles.

Rolling her eyes, Tenshi said, "Oh shut-up! You guys sound like an informerical!" Just at the sound of happiness still in her tone, Kai leaned to give her a peck on the cheek. She shifted slightly so that she was leaning against him. But she wasn't oblivious to the devious grin on Sakura's lips.

"You know what this means, right?" the chocolate female asked suggestively. A brow quirked. Tenshi was wary as to where this was going.

"That I'm getting married?"

"Exactly! Which means I CALL DIBS ON PLANNING THE WEDDING!!" Sakura proclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

Sakura smirked smugly. "We should start right now! For example: when? You guys need a date!" she pointed out to the couple. Tenshi looked at Kai and Kai looked at Tenshi.

"Next Christmas Eve?"

"Next Christmas Eve," Tenshi affirmed. Girlish squeals of excitement resounded. Soon, Tenshi was dragged away by the sappy females. The rest of the group started to migrate back into the dining room for dinner. Tyson and Hilary went hand in hand. Max and Rei were harassing their teammate and his new girlfriend. Tenshi was being bombarded by her other female friends. As Kai walked back into the dining room, Tala fell in stride with him, smirking.

"Congrats. Is this what you wanted for Christmas?" the redhead queried, curious. There was no hesitation in Kai's answer.

"Yes. And much more," he replied. His crimson gaze catching Hiniku in his peripheral vision, Kai smirked. "And looks like you got your 'present', too," he snickered. Tala's sapphire orbs flickered to the Korean seating her self at the table.

"Don't get carried away now. Just because you're love-stricken, doesn't mean I am."

"Not yet anyway. But Christmas is where everything starts," Kai reminded him. With those parting words, the BladeBreaker captain pulled up a seat next to his fiancée. Tala remained rooted to the spot for a moment, watching as Kai gave Tenshi another kiss and thinking on Kai's words. It doesn't always work like the fairy tale ending for everybody.

Breaking his reverie, Hiniku called out, "Yo, Tala! You coming to eat or what?" The memory of the look on the Korean's face earlier made him smirk. Maybe the ending didn't work for everybody, but maybe it would for him.

After all, Christmastime is where it began, and where it begins again.

* * *

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! Sorry I'm late again this year; at least I'm only two days off, right? XD I hope you all enjoyed this one. Due to lack of time, I couldn't put too much madness in, but I got enough I think. Once again, remember your family and friends. Trust them. Believe them. Love them. It's those ties that create futures and build lifelong bonds. The Lord works in each of us; love is one of those ways. He loved us and sent us His son, Jesus. He trusts us to make the decision to love Him back. So love Him and believe in Him; He will make your paths straight, even in your darkest hour.**

**Trust. Love. Believe.**

**Three key words of the holiday. Remember them and cherish them. I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. And I'll be back next year with more NSMH chappies and the wedding next December! BEWII!**

**Mishi-chan**


End file.
